


First and Forever, Last and Never

by RiChanasaurasRex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Engagement, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was his first and forever, Suga was his last and never. They couldn't imagine spending their lives without each other so Daichi had to ask the question. Everything was planned, everything was perfect and they were so happy. </p>
<p>Then their happiness stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Forever, Last and Never

“Daichi… are you ok?” Suga asked, Daichi nodded as they walked through the streets, their hands joined together as they walked through the park, snow falling around them. 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” He said quickly, Suga narrowing his eyes as he glanced to him, shrugging before looking away again. They’d been dating for years, ever since they graduated and nothing had been better. They spent as much time together as they could, it probably helped that they worked together at their old school, Daichi being the sports teacher and Suga being the counsellor. 

Everyone at their school loved them, they didn’t really expect it when they started there but they did. Both of them did their best, Suga still dropping by the volleyball club and helping them with setting whilst Daichi still acted as a dad figure for all of them. 

“Dai… I know you’re not ok, you always go really quiet when you’re not ok so just… tell me what’s wrong, alright?” Suga said, Daichi sighing as he stopped walking, Suga turning back to him as he felt the slight pull on his hand. 

“It’s embarrassing…” 

“Sawamura Daichi, I have witnessed you drunk and throwing up in the bushes outside Bokuto’s house while attempting to be really quiet because you know he’ll kill you. I’ve seen you covered in Oikawa’s makeup and posing for pictures because he had some dirt on you that you didn’t want to share. I have seen all of your most embarrassing moments and none of the future ones can be as bad as those so tell me and get it over and done with.” 

“I honestly forgot about a lot of that…” Daichi muttered, smiling as he shook his head. “It’s nothing like that, I haven’t gone out and gotten so drunk I can’t remember everything again… I remember everything about this moment so clearly and it scares me.” 

“Scares you? Nothing scares you…” Suga whispered, Daichi smiling slightly as he sighed. 

“Nope, I’m not scared by needles or heights or anything like that… I’m not scared of animals or people but there is one thing that scares me more than anything else.” Suga narrowed his eyes, Daichi glancing to him as a slight blush covered his cheeks. “I’m scared of the way I feel for you.”

“What?” 

“I’m scared about the fact that you can make me go weak at the knees, that when you hold my hand – my heart beats out of my chest. I’m scared that whenever I make a new decision, I immediately think how it will affect you rather than me – will it make you happy? You’ve taken over my life Suga; an obsession I can’t bear to lose.”

“Daichi, what are you talking about?” 

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” He said, Suga smiling as he saw the grin on his boyfriend’s lips. “I love your smile and your laugh. I love the fact that I can wake up in the morning and know that you’re next to me and that you’re not going anywhere because you love me just as much as I love you. I love everything about you Suga and I don’t want to ever lose that.” 

“I’m not going anywhere; you’re not getting rid of me now.” 

“But not everyone knows that.” Suga’s eyebrow quirked up in questioned as Daichi sighed. “You’re the perfect man, you look amazing and so kind – you’re literally as sweet as sugar.” Suga laughed at the pun, Daichi smiling as his other hand fumbled around in his pocket. “I don’t want people to keep looking at you and thinking they can have a piece, you’re mine and I want everyone to know that.” 

“Daichi, what are you saying?” Suga asked before almost freezing, seeing Daichi gently drop to one knee as he opened the box, tears edging his eyes. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“I know you don’t want diamonds and I know you don’t like a lot of gold so I tried my best but…” Suga’s eyes fell to the platinum ring in the box – almost matching the shade of his hair, Daichi’s thumb rubbing the back of his hand. “I want people to know that you’re mine, I want to show the world that I love you and they can’t take that away from us. I love you, Sugawara Koushi and I want to call you my husband so… will you marry me?” 

“Daichi…” Suga whispered as tears fell down his cheeks, getting choked up as he smiled, nodding quickly as he wiped his eyes. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you!” He said happily, feeling Daichi push the ring onto his finger before standing, his hands cupping Suga’s cheeks. “I love you so much Sawamura Daichi, I can’t believe this took you so long…” He said before Daichi laughed, quickly kissing Suga, before pulling him in for a hug. “I love you Daichi, that was never going to change and still never will.” 

“I know, I just don’t like people undressing you with their eyes, that’s my job.” 

“Well… how about we get home and celebrate our engagement by doing just that.” Daichi’s eyes lit up as Suga grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit of the park. 

“You read my mind.” He said before they got out of the park, looking before crossing the road. “Hey, be careful on this ok? It’s really slippery cause of the snow.” 

“I’ve walked on snow before, I know what I’m doing.” Suga said as he rolled his eyes, reaching the other side of the road before Daichi felt the coldness being pelted against his neck. 

“You so didn’t just do that.” Daichi said, turning back and seeing Suga’s coy smile before quickly kneeling, gathering snow in his hands before Suga threw another snowball at him – the snow hitting Daichi in the forehead. 

“We haven’t had a snowball fight in years, come on!” Suga said before he was pelted with snow, the pair knowing that this fight was one of the good ones. 

 

“Ok, ok, you win!” Daichi gasped out as Suga shoved snow down the back of his coat, his fiancé laughing happily as he cheered. 

“Yes! I win! I get bragging rights!” He said happily, jumping in the snow before slipping, falling on the unseen ice hidden beneath the snow. “Ah, shit that hurt.” He said, rubbing his back as he sat up, Daichi laughing as he looked to him. “Ha hah, very funny… now my arse is all wet…” 

“Well, it was going to get like that later anyway, don’t know why you’re complaining.” Daichi muttered before Suga’s cheeks flushed, standing before shaking his head. 

“You, Sawamura Daichi, are a shameless flirt and I love you for it.” He said, trying to keep his balance on the ice. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said, brushing the snow from his hair before tyres screeched as they rounded the corner. 

“Suga, look out!” Suga looked back as his boyfriend called his name, the smile falling from his lips as he felt the car smash into his side, knocking him to the ground as the air was pushed from his lungs, his head cracking against the iced concrete. “Suga!” The car slid to a stop, the driver immediately getting out of the car as they saw Daichi running into the road, essentially falling next to Suga as he saw the blood staining the snow. “Call an ambulance!” He shouted, the driver quickly grabbing his phone and dialling as Daichi tried to wake him up. “Koushi, please… wake up. Koushi – come on, please!” 

 

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t go any further.” The nurse said, blocking Daichi as he tried to walk along with Suga’s stretcher. “We’ll tell you once you can see him.”

“But… he’s my fiancé…” Daichi muttered, the nurse smiling slightly as the doors shut. 

“I know and this must be so hard for you but he’s in safe hands now, just… take a seat and try to calm down – you’ve got to be ok when he wakes up, alright?” She said, Daichi nodding slightly as she guided him to a seat in the empty waiting room. No one should’ve been driving that quickly in roads like that, Daichi knew that and so did the driver. He’d lost control of his car and his brakes were too crappy to work in the snow – he’d shouted at him so much, cried as he yelled at him for being so stupid in dangerous conditions. Suga could die because of him – Suga might be…

“Daichi!” He looked up from the floor as Oikawa called his name, the brunette hugging him as soon as he could. “What…? What happened?” 

“Some arsehole was driving too quick and Suga slipped in the road and… oh God Tooru, there was so much blood.” 

“Hey, it’s ok, Suga’s a fighter. He’s going to get through this.” He said, breaking their hug before his smile dropped. “You need to make sure you’re ok too, you look exhausted…”

“What do you expect? My fiancé just got hit with a car!” 

“Wait – fiancé?” Oikawa questioned quickly, Daichi pausing as he shook his head. “You’re engaged?! Since when?” 

“About fifteen minutes before he got hit…” He muttered, Oikawa’s arm around him as he rested his head on his shoulder. “I propose and he says yes and he gets hit by a car… Are we cursed or something?” 

“No Daichi, just breathe for a minute ok…” Oikawa muttered, his hand rubbing Daichi’s shoulder. “There was just a very bad man who didn’t know what he was doing… it’ll be ok and over soon and Suga will be fine.” 

“But he looked so happy Tooru…” Daichi whispered, wiping his eyes to clear the tears away. “When he said yes he just… his smile could’ve lit up the world, it’s like he never even expected it but always wanted it to happen…” 

“Well, you were his first.” Daichi paused, glancing to Oikawa as he smiled. “Have you forgotten? You’re his first love.” 

“I know that… he says it a lot.” Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he thought about what Suga always said about them. “First and forever, last and never.”

“What?” 

“I’m his first and forever, he’s my last and never.”

“You both say that so much and you’re going to have to explain what that means to me one day.” 

“I will…” Daichi muttered, smiling as he felt himself start to drift to sleep. “One day…” 

 

“When I first met Suga… I thought he was too good to be true.” Daichi said, smiling happily as everyone looked at him, their eyes filling with tears. “He’s the best friend I’ve ever had and I never wanted to let him go from that stage. I never wanted us to move on because I was terrified. Would he reject me? Would he think that I was crazy? I was so scared to losing him at first that I never wanted to take the next step. So he took it for me. I’d never been asked out before that, I was always the one taking the lead and he just… he took our friendship and made it something amazing that I could never have dreamed of.”

“Oikawa, you used to ask me what we meant when we said first and forever, last and never. Suga started it really… he told me, when we graduated, that I was his first love and would forever be his. I told him that I’d fallen in love too many times for him to take that place but he would forever be the last and I never thought that. I never imagined that someone so perfect would choose me so I never tried. I’m his first and forever, he’s my last and never. And it’ll be that way until the day I die. Sawamura Koushi…” Daichi turned to his husband, seeing the tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he stood from the chair, hugging his husband tightly as their guests clapped. 

“I love you… so much Daichi.” Suga whispered against his neck, Daichi smiling as they pulled away from each other. “So, so much…” 

“When you got hit by that car, I thought you were dead.” He muttered, their hands knotting together as those around them clapped and cheered. Suga had nearly died that day, he’d been put into a coma by the hospital and didn’t come out for a few weeks, no one was really expecting him to either but Daichi knew he was ok. He was there every day for Suga, talking to him and holding his hand. When Suga woke up, the first thing he saw was Daichi, his smile and tears but he was ok, that’s all that mattered. “In that moment, it all just flashed before it my eyes – everything we’ve done and yet to do, I realised that, in that moment, everything I wanted from life was with you.”

“Well, you never have to be without me again, ok? Never again… I love you, Mr Sawamura…” 

“I love you too, Mr Sawamura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I made myself hurt when writing this so much it's ridiculous.   
> So this is my first Haikyuu fic and I really hope it's ok, I love Haikyuu so much but haven't managed to watch all the anime yet so I hope I got the characters right.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!  
> Rawr!


End file.
